Exiliados
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Sobrevivir no siempre es fácil. One Shot - Historia Original (Estado: Terminado)


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_. _**Universo Alterno**_

_**C**_

**_Exiliados_**

_**Por**_

_**Corazón de Diamante**_

_**C**_

Su agitada respiración parecía retumbar en cada recoveco de aquella casa en ruinas que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Trato de centrarse en una de las grietas del techo, como si esta le indicara el camino a un pasado que había dejado de existir. Los botones de su desgastada blusa cayeron uno a uno sobre el avejentado piso de madera. Sin ninguna sutileza toda su ropa le fue arrancada, dejando al descubierto sus encantos de mujer. Gotas de lluvia que se colaban entre los tablones que cubrían la ventana; sin ningún pudor recorrieron sus cuerpos.

El penetrante olor a moho inundo sus sentidos, todo lo que la rodeaba había sido tocado por la muerte, asemejándose al polvo que cubría los pocos muebles que quedaban. Como último recurso, grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano: Eros y Tánatos se habían posesionado de sus cuerpos.

Cada roce le fue debelando los alcances del sexo, poco a poco el pudor se fue diluyendo, y se dejo guiar por el instinto, y las caricias.

Conceptos, como: enemigo/a, guerra, miedo, soledad, odio, dejaron de tener un referente. El espacio y tiempo fue aniquilado por: gemidos de placer y gozo.

Cuando volvió en si, el letargo hizo acto de presencia, sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño, donde imperaba la nada.

Aquel joven de mirada gélida se recargo sobre la pared derruida y observo sin ningún pudor el cuerpo famélico que momentos antes relucía por la vitalidad. Ahora sus facciones se asemejaban a la de un cadáver, entregado al sueño eterno. Palpo el relicario que se encontraba sobre el pecho níveo de la muchacha, y su fría mano se sintió atraída por la calidez de sus senos. El broche roto permitía ver la fotografía de un niño; si no hubiese sido por él, la habría aniquilado.

El había matado sin piedad a quienes consideraba sus enemigos, sin embargo al ver como ella protegía a su moribundo hermano, recordó su tragedia. Él hizo todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo, pero en un par de horas el niño murió.

¨¡Matame!¨

Suplico la hermana, él solo dio media vuelta con el cadáver en brazos.

¨Ahora no te queda más que sobrevivir en memoria de tu hermano... sin importar cómo...¨

Cuando termino de darle sepultura entre los escombros, siguió su camino hacía el cuartel. La oscuridad reinaba en la decadente ciudad, pero no aminoro el paso, sin importarle que aquella joven lo siguiera como una sombra. El débil resplandor de la Luna, ilumino una de las casas que había permanecido de pie tras el último bombardeo, ella entro a esta y se perdió entre la penumbra.

En ese momento él no imagino si quiera que anhelaría estar a su lado. Sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse, y se recostó sobre su pecho, ella ni siquiera se estremeció a causa de su cabello que aún se encontraba húmedo al haber sido expuesto a la torrencial lluvia. Recorrió caminos peligrosos, custodiados por soldados... por los que fueron sus subordinados... Perseguido como un perro que ha contraído la rabia.

La traición lo rodeo como si se tratara de una serpiente ponzoñosa. Al ser derrotado el enemigo, el poder era un tesoro que algunos no pensaban compartir. Cuando llego al cuartel no fue recibido con honores, la recompensa a su lealtad fue una certera bala en el abdomen. Él no dejaría que lo terminaran matando como a un perro, y su experiencia a la hora de matar lo mantuvo con vida. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que tropezó y cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, trato de incorporarse, pero un halo de dolor se lo impidió. La Luna lentamente fue desapareciendo tras las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta, y como si fuese una tabla de salvación recordó aquella casucha. La lluvia y la noche le sirvieron como escondite, pese a la terrible oscuridad pudo llegar a su destino.

La joven se asusto al percatarse de la presencia de un intruso, trato de escapar por una de las ventanas pero fue inútil, entonces tomo lo que parecía ser algo metálico, ella haría hasta lo imposible por su supervivencia. Un rayo ilumino por unos momentos el interior y reconoció el rostro de quien había tratado de salvar a su pequeño hermano. Dejo caer el objeto y se acerco a él, entonces se convirtieron en un hombre y en una mujer que decidieron exiliarse de su cruel realidad.

**_The End_**

_**C**_

_**12/III/14**_

_Esta historia viene atormentándome desde el año pasado y por fin la termine. Es el primer FF que publico este 2014, y no prometo terminar de publicar los capítulos de mis historias largas. __Realmente lo siento. __Aún así tengo en mente publicar otros One shot. Me encantaría saber que les __pareció: Exiliados._

_Aprovecho para mandarles un saludo a mis queridas amigas, siempre están en mi mente: Ashamed Kawaii, mademoisellerousseau, nickrivers, y a Patty Ramirez de Chiba. También quiero agradecer a quienes aún siguen leyendo mis FF, muchas gracias._


End file.
